Denebola
Denebola (デネボラ) is an invader in the series. History Denebola is a star in the Leo constellation and one of the four stars in the Spring Triangle. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' The first of the Triangulum to appear, arriving on Tuesday. Daichi Shijima, protagonist, and Io Nitta receive a Death Clip from Nicaea showing devastation and their deaths caused by it. Denebola's beams descend from the sky and hit across the city during the start of Airi Ban and Hinako Kujou's concert, with the three barely avoiding their deaths. Denebola proceeds to fire again across the landscape after manifesting, hitting a helicopter that narrowly avoids the three thanks to the summoning of Bai Suzhen. When the party goes to confront it at the top of the Sky Tower, they see the core of Denebola, separate from its cannon and surrounded by members of JP's until it kills them. The core controls the floating part and the two can change colors. The core also has two limbs that aid it in battle known as Chort and Zosma. Once defeated Denebola's core lets out a scream, with the floating part falling from the sky as it dissolves. Miyako, along with several JP's members apprehends Denebola's core and take it to a secret underground room beneath JP's Tsutenkaku Tower. The core is watched over by Fumi while it's still in an active state. Strategy Before the battle begins, the party is noted that Denebola is charging its cannon up for an attack on the Sky Tower, giving the player a turn limit to defeat Denebola before the Sky Tower is destroyed. Denebola will change color as this time limit approaches. The core is flanked by two parts - Chort and Zosma. Chort absorbs physical attacks, and can put up a shield to give that attribute to the other parts for the turn. Zosma reflects all non-Almighty magic, is weak to physical attacks, but that weakness is easily covered by Chort, making it functionally invincible until Chort goes down. Denebola itself resists magic and is quite durable, although at the cost of being incredibly slow and likely to move last - which is hardly a problem since it can take and dish out damage. A diverse team is hence needed to take down Denebola. Magic users are needed to focus down Chort first so that the other parts are susceptible to physical attacks. Once Chort goes down, Physical specialists can move in and try to destroy it as quickly as possible, taking Zosma along the way to speed the battle up a bit. Every time Denebola gets a turn while multiple teams are in range, its Nemean Howl attack will do physical damage to everyone within 5 squares of it, so Phys resistance is needed to survive that, while Fire resistance is helpful in surviving Zosma's boosted Maragis. Daichi here becomes an important party member due to his already-granted Fire resistance, while his high Strength and Agility let him get plenty of hits on Denebola with Multi-Hit. Stats Denebola Chort Zosma |Fire= Reflect |Ice= Reflect |Elec= Reflect |Force= Reflect |Mystic= Null |Racial=Leonid Five* |Skills= Demon Dance Maragi |Passive1= Hit Rate Gain* Fire Boost }} Gallery Trivia *Chort, Zosma, and Denebola make up a triangle that represents the rump of the Leo constellation. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Enemies Category:Astrology and Astronomy